mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Shoeshine/Gallery
Season one Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Shoeshine offers Twilight Sparkle carrots S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest and Shoeshine run from the bunny stampede S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Fluttershy frightened by Gilda S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Boast Busters Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|Dragonshy Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Shoeshine chewing on leaf at Winter Wrap Up town meeting S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash is cracking up S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png|Suited For Success Blowin in the wind S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Happy audience 2 S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rarity shocked S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Shoeshine and Berryshine drawing S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Ponies stargazing S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celebration S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Sweetie Belle hopping S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Shoeshine, Berryshine and a pony in a radiation suit S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Twilight "she is kinda awesome" S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Golden Harvest outside in garden S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Spike Shoeshine we get it S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Shoeshine sorry S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Shoeshine hiding S2E20.png|It's About Time Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Twilight levitating the cup and kettle S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Shoeshine's Wilhelm scream S3E05.png|Magic Duel All tangled up S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Angel, Sprinkle Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Berryshine and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Season four Decorating Canterlot S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Scootaloo speeding through Ponyville S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png|Power Ponies Rarity buying a hot dog S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Ponies singing about Pinkie Pie S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Cherry Berry and Shoeshine walking together S4E13.png|Simple Ways Crowd cheering S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils AJ "There's somethin' funny" S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png|Trade Ya! The fair S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png|Equestria Games Ponies in shock S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Applejack "only a pest pony can do that!" S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Tanks for the Memories Ponies watching roping contest S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png|Slice of Life Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png|Princess Spike Library ponies shushing Twilight S5E12.png|Amending Fences Mayor Mare and Shoeshine in the dream S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies watching the Wonderbolts fly S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Ponies mingle after the play S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Rainbow Dash standing up again S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Diamond Tiara sings while walking through Ponyville S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Shoeshine S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Twilight nods her head S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Shadowbolts see Shoeshine EG3.png Shoeshine sees the Shadowbolts EG3.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Pinkie Pie sees Maud skating S6E3.png Pinkie and Rarity look across the street S6E3.png Pinkie Pie with confetti in her hoof S6E3.png Pinkie Pie blowing confetti out of her hoof S6E3.png Pinkie Pie looking toward Maud and Rarity S6E3.png On Your Marks Apple Bloom on a boat with other ponies S6E4.png Apple Bloom and other ponies going through a river of waterfalls S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down a waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down another waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies riding on a boat on a river S6E4.png Ponies paddling the boat S6E4.png Apple Bloom singing "I won't feel so left behind" S6E4.png The boat pushes Apple Bloom up S6E4.png Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Shoeshine shushing Apple Bloom S6E4.png Tender Taps looking annoyed S6E4.png Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Trixie notices ponies whispering S6E6.png Ponies glaring at Trixie S6E6.png Ponies walking away from guilty Trixie S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie walking together S6E6.png Trixie "I spend a lot of time on the road" S6E6.png Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Applejack and Pinkie approach the stage S6E6.png Applejack "ain't that a mouthful of molasses" S6E6.png Trixie looking back at Starlight S6E6.png Newbie Dash Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Spectating ponies in shock S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Shoeshine opening a window S06E08.png Shoeshine putting a wreath on the window S06E08.png Sassaflash carrying candy canes S06E08.png Ponies 'Oh what a sight' S06E08.png Ponies smiling at eachother S06E08.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png The Saddle Row Review Night falls on Manehattan S6E9.png Applejack's "Day" Off Ponies shiver as they wait in line S6E10.png Applejack "why are y'all just standin' here?" S6E10.png Buddy "waiting for the steam to build up" S6E10.png Everyone rolls their eyes at Spoiled Rich S6E10.png Applejack approaches the steam gauge S6E10.png Aloe "had to add a warm towel service" S6E10.png Aloe "sorry for the delay, everypony" S6E10.png Ponies crowding the towel cart S6E10.png Waiting ponies nice and steamy S6E10.png Spa Worker returns with fresh load of hot towels S6E10.png Spa Worker has a cart of dirty towels again S6E10.png Spoiled, Buddy, and Shoeshine still waiting in line S6E10.png Applejack pointing to shivering ponies S6E10.png Ponies listening to Applejack S6E10.png Ponies impressed by Applejack's explanation S6E10.png Aloe surprised "I had no idea" S6E10.png Ponies watching Applejack work S6E10.png Flutter Brutter Fluttershy and Rainbow return to Ponyville S6E11.png The Cart Before the Ponies Overhead view of carts racing around a bend S6E14.png Overhead shot of singing crowd of ponies S6E14.png Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Starlight and Trixie return to Ponyville S6E25.png Pinkie Changeling hopping through town S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer calls out to Pinkie Pie S6E25.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall right side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Sunburst amazed by Starlight and Thorax S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Discord talking to Starlight S7E1.png Discord pushing Twilight toward Starlight S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle sighing with relief S7E1.png Discord appears in Twilight's punch cup S7E1.png Discord returns to normal size in a purple suit S7E1.png Twilight pours her punch in a potted plant S7E1.png Discord vanishes away from Twilight again S7E1.png Twilight getting even more nervous S7E1.png Twilight gallops out of the party hall S7E1.png Ponies, changelings, and princesses looking at Twilight S7E1.png Twilight nervously looks away from the crowd S7E1.png Princess Twilight addressing party guests S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "that's just not meant to be" S7E1.png Twilight and Starlight hug surrounded by friends S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Ponies admiring art in the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking at art S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor admiring the art S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking confused S7E3.png Rock Solid Friendship Ponies covering their ears S7E4.png Pinkie doing cartwheels S7E4.png Pinkie still doing cartwheels S7E4.png Pinkie Pie races to the train station S7E4.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Scootaloo introduces Bow and Windy to her friends S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot dive out of the sky S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at a ribbon-cutting ceremony S7E7.png Rainbow accidentally cuts off a piece of Spitfire's tail S7E7.png Honest Apple Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png A Royal Problem Princess Luna having trouble cutting the ribbon S7E10.png Princess Luna cuts the ribbon with her hoof S7E10.png Ponies stomp their hooves for Princess Luna S7E10.png Princess Luna at the School for Gifted Unicorns S7E10.png The Perfect Pear Berryshine and Shoeshine pass in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png Ponies racing in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Apple Bloom squeezes to front of the crowd S7E13.png Grand Pear gives jam biscuit to Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom "you must be new" S7E13.png Apple Bloom introduces herself to Grand Pear S7E13.png Apple Bloom "welcome to Ponyville!" S7E13.png Goldengrape "you mean welcome back" S7E13.png Goldengrape "his famous pear jam store" S7E13.png Apple Bloom "why'd ya move back?" S7E13.png Apple Bloom skeptical of Grand Pear S7E13.png Apple Bloom sampling Grand Pear's jam S7E13.png Apple Bloom "this is delicious!" S7E13.png Apple Bloom happily eating pear jam S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight Sparkle walking past ponies S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle looking for Rarity S7E14.png Ponies with anti-Rarity picket signs S7E14.png My Little Pony The Movie'' Bodyguard pony 1 "you have visual on buttercream?" MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 2 "visual confirmed" MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 2 cleans Songbird's shirt MLPTM.png Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Shoeshine.jpg Shoeshine collectable toy with info card.jpg Miscellaneous Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg Shoeshine chewing on leaf at Winter Wrap Up town meeting S1E11.png|Season 1 Shoeshine sorry S02E19.png|Season 2 Shoeshine's Wilhelm scream S3E05.png|Season 3 Ponies in shock S4E25.png|Season 4 Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Shoeshine S5E24.png|Season 5